A display apparatus has recently provided various functions to a user. For example, the display apparatus has provided the user with various functions such as a general broadcasting content providing function, a content playing function provided by an external apparatus, a video on demand (VOD) providing function, a social network service (SNS) providing function, a web browsing function, and/or the like.
In particular, the display apparatus displays an object corresponding to various functions to provide various functions to the user. In addition, the user may select the object to perform a desired function.
However, according to the related art, the object corresponding to the various functions is displayed only if the display apparatus is turned on. In other words, when power is not applied to the display apparatus (or the display apparatus keeps a standby mode), the object is not displayed. Therefore, the display apparatus is turned on to perform a function of the display apparatus by using the object.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.